User blog:Arvin30p/Melancholy of E-7
E-7 is a pain. The compass is a pain. The Preboss node is a pain Sometimes, Submarines are also a pain. The salt of E-7 is too much. Wait, It's not that too salty anyways. I just had a hard time dealing with RNG and the random compass. The Wo nodes are doable but they send 1 or 2 ships to red. The Boss node is an ultimate pain (especially last kill) 2 late models Destroyes 2 Ne class Heavy Cruisers 1 Battleship Princess and the Hard Anti Air Princess They say that Kai Ni ships are doable for this map. I had only few Kai Ni ships And Ushio is my only Destroyer at Kai Ni. Such heartlessness, such Monstrosity. I've managed to level Musashi from 50 to 72 and Nagato from 50 to 68 just doing this Event. What more could come my way? I've seen my sanity burst. My anger well up and my PC dying on me on crucial matters (E3). But, I never gonna stopped fighting. I'll never gonna give up until I finished this map. I'm going to sacrifice my farm runs, my sanity restoring runs and my Up-to-date anime viewing. Just to kill the mostrosity known as the Anti Air Pricess. Some of them had won the fight. Some of them gave up and ran away. There are still many of us challenged this nigh impossible map. All for the elusive gem It's not for pride It's also not for the glory. What I want in the end is that... A smile that will thank me for releasing her. Releasing her from the dark abyss of the hate of all the world. A smile that will be forever unsinkable. So I may have not gotten Umikaze I couldn't get Mizuho in time. I could forget Sakawa for now I could also wait for the next chance I could get Isokaze. But Now, I'm going to get Teruzuki. And I'm doing this until Time runs out or I completely run out of supplies. But At least, I tried. I'll see to the end that whehter or not I can conquer E-7. I'll do it and have no regrets in not doing it. Though I'll be having regrets of not doing any better, But, It's better than not trying. In the end, The end Justifies the means. If you won becasue of Hardwork, You won. If you won because of luck... You won If you lose despite hardships and hardwork... You lose. But, I'm better ar this way. Because I know I did try my best and not Half-assing things. But for now, I'll do my best... Even if my time is limited. I'll be ready for that moment in time again. I'll set my foot on this small platform named fate And guide myself towards my ultimate victory Or towards my ultimate doom. I can cry or sob or whine for all I want. But I'll do it after everything is over. I'll do it after the world starts turning again. And I'll do it after I know that this is only the best that I can do. So thanks to my Orel Team who have been doing it non-stop since my first rest period. Thanks to my expedition tem who had been hardworking in collecting supplies non-stop during the several weeks and the 3 months before the event. I'll thank my Destroyers for hanging on despite having armor issues and weak firepower. Your cut-ins have been vital for slaying bosses left and right. I'll thank my carrier team for clearing the skies so that our Battleships can launch it's powerful attacks and almost wiping out the enemy front. I'll thank my Torpedo cruisers for making it easy for the escort fleet to score some points in the preboss node. But, due to that you can't be sortied to E-6 and E-7 because you are too powerful. Everyone who hasn't participated in the event... I still thank you for supporting us with courage and words of encouragement. Don't worry, Next time you'll get your chance to shine in the stage named the sea. The road is long. But in the end there is one destination. There might be multiple choices and a lot of hardships on the way. I got lost, I got hurt. But... I'll see in the end whether or not I can win or not. My melancholy for E-7 is getting too long. Next week should end this. And I'll see the end of this. ~Arx Category:Blog posts